Lunar Point
Background Lunar Point was formerly known as Lunae nearly a thousand years ago. Its Queen, Selene, was a powerful mage who used her powers over the moon to conquer huge swaths of land. In a time before consolidated kingdoms, Lunae was considered one of the most powerful clans in all of Starfall Isles, with its capital atop a tall hill in Starwood Strand. Following a series of devastating battles, including the death of Selene's mate and heirs, the empire crumbled, and Selene used her magic to pull herself into the moon. She stayed there for hundreds of years. Lunar Point's Foundation Long after Lunae had fallen, a lone dragon settled in the area around the capital: Nyva. She had recently lost her eggs and mate in a freak accident, in which her family all disappeared without a trace. Nyva mourned and decided to spend her life as a hermit in the nearby ruins. However, Nyva was soon joined by other outcasts, looking for a place to call home. She (and the new neighbors) noticed that the large hill was perfect for stargazing, away from the treeline of Starwood. She decided to open the door to other dragons who sought guidance from the stars, and thus the new city was dubbed Lunar Point. It was then that Selene decided to return from her self-imposed exile in the moon. Her time there left her almost ethereal, pearl reflecting the moon. Selene promised to resume her rule over the area, as she still had claim over it, and offered everyone to remain as her court. Though some turned away and left, most decided to stay and vow loyalty to the powerful pearlcatcher. The Royal Family Though Selene had once had a mate and children, they were all lost in the fall of Lunae. She was terrified of losing another family, and thus initially did not seek a mate upon her return to Lunar Point. However, this changed when a young skydancer approached the city, freezing and alone. She claimed that she had followed the path of the moon to them. Selene, who had been the first to find her, took pity on her, and decided to take her in and raise her as her own. This was Noelani, the first princess of Lunar Point. Soon after, a second skydancer, Nyx, came to Lunar Point, and Selene took her in as well. The two girls became the princesses of the day and night. Sornieth was expected to see the first ever total solar eclipse across the whole continent in centuries. On the eve of the eclipse, dragons from all over Arcane visited Lunar Point in order to get the best view of this remarkable event, and also witness Selene's magic in action as she oversaw the moon's trajectory. However, no one was prepared for what followed. When the eclipse reached the end of its peak, a bright flash overtook the hill. When the light faded, a lone dragon remained, with all the power of the sun shining through his pearl. It was there that the dragons around him knelt, for they knew he was the king of the sun. This dragon was named Helios, and he claimed he had been imprisoned in the sun centuries ago by a vengeful witch. Though Selene initially did not love him, over time, the two grew close, and eventually agreed that it was not a coincidence a dragon of the sun and moon were to meet. Helios was crowned king and the two ruled together. They then had their own child, the true heir to the throne, Celeste. Maybelle and the Revolution WIP WIP Category:Arcane Category:Venerable Lair